choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh My Goshy, Umeboshi
| season = 3 | number = 2 | image = OMGU_Chefs.png | airdate = October 20, 2009 | winner = Jeremy Duclut | previous = | next = }}A slippery shocker in the appetizer basket starts things off on a terrifying note. Then in the Entrée Round, the judges are stunned by the oh-my-gosh mistake one chef makes with an umeboshi-arugula salad. Good gracious, parsnips and soda crackers for dessert? The finalists have to act quickly to make it work. Ingredients *Jeremy Duclut, Executive Chef, Georges' Bar and Restaurant, Wayne, PA *Peter Karapanagiotis, Executive Chef, Privé Mediterranean Restaurant, Philadelphia, PA *Barbara Esmonde, Executive Chef, Mediterranean Catering, Wynnewood, PA *Jeffrey Baruch, Executive Chef, London Lennie's Seafood Restaurant, New York, NY Judges *Geoffrey Zakarian *Jody Williams *Aarón Sánchez Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Peas, Peaches, Eel Jeremy did Pan-Roasted Eel with Bacon Braised Peas. Jeremy makes the best of the peas, although his eel is underdone. Geoffrey finds it too spicy. Peter did Peaches & Cream Soup with Eel Essence. The judges find his dish unfinished and too sweet, although they like the texture of the soup and the creativity of it. Barbara's appetizer was Grilled Eel Filet with Peaches & Mint Compote. The judges like her use of the peach the best, but Geoffrey's eel is raw. Jeffrey did Soy Marinated Eel with Peas & Pepper Salad. Jeffrey cooks the eel the best of all the chefs. The caramelized peach that he serves the eel in is ugly and ridiculous, and the judges don't consider a handful of chopped peppers and a few peas a salad. After the judges deliberate, they decide that while Chef Jeffrey had the best eel, the other two mystery ingredients were ill-conceived and he did not earn the right to move on to the next round. Entrée Ingredients: Shrimp, Oatmeal, Butternut Squash, Umeboshi Peter did Oatmeal-Crusted Shrimp with Squash Oatmeal and Salad. Peter definitely steps it up from the last round. The judges like his shrimp and oatmeal and his refreshing salad, although his flavors are a little dull. He needs a sauce, and there is too much oatmeal. Barbara made Toasted Oatmeal Shrimp with Arugula Salad and Roasted Squash. The judges love the rustic feel of her dish, as well as her shrimp and squash. The judges saw her tossing her salad by hand with a bleeding finger. They do not taste the salad. Jeremy served Miso and Umeboshi Marinated Shrimp with Risotto Oatmeal and Apple Salsa. Jeremy's dish has a lot of bold, aggressive flavors. There is too much oatmeal, which is a bad realization of oatmeal. The judges were disappointed that Chef Barbara threw her glove away and tossed the judges salad with her bloody finger and she is asked leave the competition Dessert Ingredients: Parsnips, Limoncello, Soda Crackers, Sharp Cheddar Cheese Jeremy's dessert was Stuffed Crêpe with Ricotta & Cheddar. The judges like his crêpe and how well done it is for 30 minutes. Aarón questions his creativity, and he made a crêpe and French toast, both of which he is very familiar with. Peter did Cheddar Meringue with Limoncello Parsnip Purée. The presentation is a bit odd, but his dish is very creative and delicious. The judges find it very close, but in the end, the judges chop Chef Peter for mistakes made in his appetizer. Before he leaves, the judges applaud that he showed in the later rounds. Jeremy is made the Chopped Champion. Gallery OMGU Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Jeffrey, Barbara, Peter, and Jeremy Jeremy's Eel and Bacon Peas.png|Jeremy's Appetizer Peter's Peaches+Cream Soup.png|Peter's Appetizer Barbara's Grilled Raw Eel with Peach Compote.png|Barbara's Appetizer Jeffrey's Eel with Pepper "Salad".png|Jeffrey's Appetizer Peter's Oatmeal Entrée.png|Peter's Entrée Barbara's OMGoshi Umeboshi Mistake.png|Barbara's Entrée Jeremy's Marinated Shrimp with Oatmeal Risotto.png|Jeremy's Entrée Jeremy's Crêpe & French Toast.png|Jeremy's Dessert Peter's Meringue and Parsnip Caramel.png|Peter's Dessert Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Peas Category:Peaches Category:Eel Category:Shrimp Category:Oatmeal Category:Butternut Squash Category:Parsnips Category:Limoncello Category:Sharp Cheddar Cheese Category:Saltine Crackers Category:Cheddar Cheese